Atalantë
by Isabellelec
Summary: Hitomi découvre un mauvais tirage pour ses amis de Gaïa. Pourra-t-elle influencer les événements pour que ce qui doit arriver, n'arrive pas ? Les Habitants de Gaïa pourront-ils faire face à une nouvelle menace issus des Atlantes ?
1. Preludio

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Atalantë**

**Preludio**

_Ciel terne et sinistre._

_Ciel chargé de lourds nuages noirs, menaçant et terrifiant. _

_Vent et odeur acre de fumé. _

_Emanations nauséabondes._

_Corps allongé, mutilé, le regard mort, éteint._

_Vision d'horreur. La guerre._

_Juste un rêve._

_Un rêve ? Ou une réalité proche ? _

Hitomi reprit son souffle sous sa couette après un réveil en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus réel, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus sanglant. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis par la peur et la fatigue. Elle repoussa ses draps de nuit, sortit de son lit et s'approcha de son bureau. Elle déglutit faiblement en regardant l'unique tiroir de son bureau.

« Je ne tire plus les tarots ! » se souvint-elle avec appréhension. Après son retour de Gaia, elle avait décidé d'enfermer son tarot et de ne plus jamais jouer avec la destinée. Mais…

Les promesses sont parfois difficiles à tenir. Elle avança sa main vers le tiroir et l'ouvrit. Les cartes l'attendaient, étalées en petits tas. Elle chercha à formuler la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, l'empêchant de se reposer convenablement.

_Quel sera l'avenir ?_

Hitomi attrapa une carte et resta silencieuse en observant la carte de _La Torre_. Elle tira sa chaise et s'assit. Elle déposa devant elle la première carte, puis en attrapa une deuxième, _La Luna_, qu'elle déposa sur la première. Elle tira plusieurs autres cartes et forma un tirage de la croix celtique devant elle. La signification de toutes ces cartes lui échappa… Ou ce qu'elle lui annonçait ne lui plaisait pas. Lui sembla tellement incompréhensible et impossible.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle reprit son tirage. Elle ramassa les cartes, les mélangea les unes aux autres et piocha une nouvelle carte qu'elle posa au milieu de la table. _La Torre_. Elle déglutit. Sembla reprendre son souffle. Elle tira une nouvelle carte qu'elle déposa sur la table. _La Luna._ Elle déglutit de nouveau. Puis elle ferma les yeux et tira les huit cartes restantes, les posant les unes après les autres sans les regarder. L'habitude du geste la reprit. Une fois son tirage terminé, elle abandonna les autres cartes sur un coin de son bureau, prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux.

Impossible. Incompréhensible. Un tirage est unique, jamais, non jamais, le même tirage peut-être fait une deuxième fois. Pourtant, devant ses yeux ébahis et incrédules, Hitomi venait de tirer exactement les mêmes cartes et les avait placés exactement à la même place deux fois de suite.

La peur la saisit alors. Pourra-t-elle intervenir pour que le destin ne se réalise pas ? Pourra-t-elle empêcher ce qui finira par arriver ? La dixième carte, celle tout en haut à droite qui détermine l'avenir, la carte de _L'Impiccato_, le pendu, la carte du sacrifice et de l'amour platonique, des épreuves nécessaires pour arriver à un résultat triste et déterminé. Sombre sera le futur.

Hitomi ne comprit pas, n'identifia pas le cœur du problème soulevé par son tirage. _La Torre _et _La Luna_.

La carte de la tour indique inévitablement un changement radical de cap voir un échec, une période pénible et douloureuse. Si cette carte n'avait pas été associée à la lune, Hitomi aurait pu espérer une fin heureuse à cette période pénible. Mais la lune laisse planer une inquiétude, une angoisse sur une situation qui reste trouble et aura beaucoup de mal à évoluer favorablement.

Hitomi essaya de faire un lien entre toutes ses cartes et sa vie actuelle, sans comprendre pourquoi les cartes lui annonçaient un avenir si sombre, lugubre et peu enthousiaste.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas son avenir qu'elle venait d'entre apercevoir…

_A suivre...  
_


	2. La Torre e La Luna

**Tenkû no Escaflowne –Atalantë**

**Chapitre I – La Torre e la Luna**

_Gaïa. Royaume de Fanélia._

Van s'éveilla sous la voute dorée du ciel. Il leva la main pour caresser la brillante Lune des Illusions qui volait près de lui. Sa main se referma dans le vent.

Il ramena sa main vers son visage et l'observa un instant. Cette main calleuse qui avait tant manié d'armes par le passé, prit tant de vies et fait couler tant de sang ; cette main calleuse qui maintenant s'abimait sous les efforts pour reconstruire une cité digne de son royaume.

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et se referma sur un pendentif, une larme accrochée à un collier d'argent. Le faiseur de rêve laissé par Hitomi. Il ne brillait pas pour lui, Van ne connaissait pas la magie qui permettrait au pendule de s'activer et, qui sait, peut-être de faire revenir Hitomi parmi eux. Mais Van acceptait le choix, combien douloureux, d'Hitomi de quitter son monde pour retourner sur sa Terre. Hitomi, il le savait, se sentait responsable de beaucoup des maux vécus sur Gaïa. Pourtant, si elle n'était jamais venue sur Gaïa, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu des Royaumes et de l'Empire Zaibacher ?

Un feulement le surprit. Aloom, un enfant-loup, s'approcha doucement de son souverain et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Loom vous fait dire qu'ils sont prêt ! Ils vous attendent. »

Van renvoya le garçon d'un hochement de tête. Il observa une nouvelle fois la Lune des Illusions et souhaita le bonheur et la joie pour son amie, pour son amour.

Van bondit sur ses pieds, raccrocha son épée qui gisait au pied d'un vieux chêne, enleva un ou deux brins d'herbes de ses cheveux et rejoignit la procession pour l'inauguration de la nouvelle cité, fraichement reconstruite, loin des tourments de la guerre, loin de l'héritage maudit des Atlantes.

_Gaïa. Royaume d'Astria._

Mirana surprit le regard interrogateur de Dryden qui observait l'artefact. Elle savait comment faire plier un homme, particulièrement cet homme-ci, qu'elle avait appris à connaître, à apprécier et même à aimer. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux dans un geste totalement féminin et charmeur. Elle s'approcha d'une petite console où une servante venait de déposer des boissons. Elle versa un verre de vin et l'amena jusqu'à Dryden en balançant outrageusement ses hanches de droite à gauche.

Dryden qui semblait toujours intéressé par l'étrange objet que lui avait dévoilé Mirana, ne perdit pas une miette de son jeu de séduction. S'il avait pu, il aurait fermé les yeux et secoué la tête devant tant d'effort pour le charmer. Pourtant, Mirana savait qu'un seul mot d'elle et Dryden serait à genou devant elle, mais il était plus amusant de l'ignorer. Depuis le temps, leurs rencontres étaient devenues un jeu… un jeu de séduction, un jeu de dupe, un jeu dangereux pour leur cœur.

Mirana tendit le verre à Dryden qui l'accepta d'un hochement de tête.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles rapportées par vos diplomates mandatés à Zaibacher ? » demanda-t-il par politesse.

Mirana s'assit en soufflant. « Pourquoi devez-vous forcement me parler politique, cher ami ?

- Mais parce qu'il est de mon devoir – en tant que commerçant – de connaître les changements de tous les royaumes afin de pouvoir au mieux marchander. Le Conseil a longtemps empêché les honnêtes marchands…

Mirana toussota à l'allusion « honnêtes ».

« Honnêtes marchands donc, reprit Dryden en avalant une gorgée de vin, de pénétrer à Zaibacher. Depuis l'ouverture de leur frontière, je n'ai pu m'y rendre personnellement. Comment est l'atmosphère là-bas ? »

Mirana prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son compagnon. Elle devait mesurer ses paroles pour amener Dryden à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que le peuple est totalement heureux de leur nouvelle condition! Ils étaient misérables avant l'arrivée de Donkirk, ils ont connu l'opulence, le pouvoir sur les autres, puis la chute de Donkirk, la découverte des horreurs commises au nom d'un idéal diabolique leurs ont fait comprendre leurs erreurs. Mais ils ne leur aient pas facile de perdre la source de leur pouvoir, de revenir à une vie moins décente que celle qu'ils ont connu. Cependant, je les pense en bonne voie pour retrouver le bon chemin.

- Le bon chemin ? Qui sommes-nous selon vous pour nous permettre d'obliger tout un peuple à choisir une voie… celle bien sûr qui convient au plus grand nombre ?

- Mon ami ? s'étonna Mirana devant tant de virulences contenues. Ne faisiez-vous pas parti de ceux qui avait décidé le démantèlement total de l'Empire Zaibacher ?

Dryden esquissa un sourire sur son visage, déposa son verre et se tourna vers Mirana.

« Ne perdons pas notre temps avec des choses qui ne peuvent être de notre fait. Parlez moi plutôt de ceci… C'est bien pour cet étrange objet que vous m'avez fait venir à Palas ?" fit Dryden en ramassant l'artefact.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bois blanchi, il sentit les striures sous sa main, l'étrange écriture sculptée.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Et d'où vient-il ?

- Ce que je vais vous dire, risque de ne pas vous plaire. Mais je vous en prie, Dryden, gardez votre sang froid et laissez moi vous expliquer. »

Mirana prit sa respiration et prit l'étrange objet en bois des mains de Dryden.

« De part mon rang, j'ai été invité à Zaibacher. Mais vous savez comme les cérémonies m'ennuient. Alors… je me suis échappée et j'ai erré dans les rues. Par une suite de hasard je suis tombée sur un enfant qui vendait des objets en bois, d'étranges animaux que je n'ai jamais vu, jamais entendu parler. L'un d'eux avait un cou immense, deux fois la taille d'un homme. J'ai alors demandé à l'enfant si c'était lui qui les avait fait. Ce n'était pas lui et à force de palabres, il m'a montré l'endroit où il les avait découverts. Vous devriez voir ça Dryden. Une grotte immense, gigantesque, avec des… comment vous expliquer cette étrange vision, vous devez de vos yeux voir pour croire… Mais c'est dans cette demeure – oui, je parle bien d'une demeure car ce qu'il en reste fait penser à des maisons – c'est donc là que j'ai trouvé cet objet. Après bien des recherches… Mon ami, c'est de confection Atlante ! »

Dryden sursauta et se leva d'un bond en foudroyant Mirana qui déglutit et fit rouler l'artefact entre ses mains pour cacher son anxiété.

« Atlante ! » répéta Dryden, incrédule. « Vous avez dit Atlante ? »

Il fit quelques pas dans la salle en grommelant quelques malédictions inaudibles. Puis une fois un peu calmé, il revint s'asseoir, prit les mains de Mirana qu'il embrassa.

« Mirana ! » dit-il d'une voix calme et posé. « Mirana, vous savez que tout le mal qui est arrivé et dû aux Atlantes. A leur idéal inaccessible, à leur savoir perdu. Et vous me demandez de me mettre en quête de nouveau maux ?

- Non mon ami ! Je ne recherche pas la souffrance pour nos peuples, bien au contraire ! Je cherche le bonheur par tous les moyens. La volonté de nos ancêtres est une communion entre les hommes et mère nature. Je suis sûr que leur savoir n'a pas disparu avec eux. Ils le gardent caché, en sureté, accessible aux hommes de cœur et de bonne volonté. Je suis sûr que c'est leur volonté ! M'aiderez-vous Dryden ? Trouverons-nous la source de la félicité ? »

Dryden avait senti l'hameçon avant même de descendre à Palas. Il savait qu'il y mordrait à la moindre demande de Mirana. Comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à ce regard enchanteur, à cette main fine et gracieuse posée sur son genou, à cette voix brulante d'émotion. Le voilà de nouveau prit dans un filet.

_Lune des Illusions._

La prédiction d'Hitomi vient de commencer.

Les deux premières cartes de son tirage viennent d'être jouées : _La Torre _et _La Luna_, le cœur du problème vient d'être posé. Le chemin est encore long avant d'arriver à la concrétisation de la dixième carte : ce qui finira par arriver,_ L'impiccato_. Hitomi pourra-t-elle empêcher le destin de se jouer ? Ou au contraire, le Destin se jouera-t-il d'elle ?

_A suivre._..


End file.
